Comingout à la House
by Psykedelikworld
Summary: Le désir et la frustration peuvent faire faire beaucoup de chose à House comme...faire son coming-out!


Coming-out et conséquences

**Coming-out à la House**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la Fox (on s'en serait douter !)

**Couple: **House/Wilson…what else?!

**Rating: **M, Slash, YAOÏ, Lemon !!

**Résumé : **Le désir et la frustration peuvent faire faire beaucoup de choses à House comme…faire son coming-out !

**Spoilers : **Aucun

**Note : **Ceci est le tout premier OS que je publie donc un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît. Oh et c'est un slash donc homophobes et puritains (ça existe encore ?!) passez votre chemin (en cliquant sur la croix rouge, vous verrez c'est magique !)

House en avait marre. Mais vraiment marre. Ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur…enfin

plus mauvaise que d'habitude. La raison de cette exaspération ne tenait quand deux mots : James Wilson. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il était beaucoup

trop sexy et bandant avec la chemise noire qu'il portait et que ça rendait House fou de désir.

Je vous rassure non ce n'ai pas une hallucination et oui vous avez bien lu : le docteur Gregory

House, diagnosticien et emmerdeur de son état, était bel et bien en train de fantasmer sur le

docteur James Wilson, son meilleur ami. Bizarre n'est ce pas ? Pas tant que ça quand on savait que House et Wilson vivait ensemble depuis le soir où ce dernier s'était présenter devant la porte de son ami en proclamant haut et fort qu'il en avait sa claque de sa chambre d'hôtel et bien sur House, la gentillesse et la générosité incarnée (hum !), l'avait laisser entrer. Ils avaient ensuite beaucoup discuté et de fil en aiguille…

-Docteur House ! Ouhou y a quelqu'un ?! Docteur House !!

Au son de la douce voix qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles, House, revenant parmi les vivants, leva la tête rencontrant le regard hypocritement inquiet du Docteur Cameron, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester cette pseudo mère Theresa ! Enfin, ça le consolait de voir à quel point cette fille était conne. Sans blague, elle était persuadé que Chase était amoureux d'elle alors que les regards et les gestes qu'échangeait celui- ci avec Foreman étaient plus qu'équivoques. Au moment où il allait la rembarrer sec, une chevelure brune familière, portant des dossiers, passa devant la porte vitrée de son bureau. Cette ô combien mystérieuse chevelure brune n'était autre que Jimmy le Tourmenteur (sisi !) qui tourna la tête vers House et lui décocha un sourire ravageur. S'en était trop pour le diagnosticien. Ni une ni deux, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'oncologue sous les regards perplexes de ses trois esclaves, euh pardon, de ses trois esclaves _rémunérés_.

Wilson, de son coté, était un tout petit peu inquiet… non en fait il balisait complètement. Il voyait House s'avancer vers lui de cette démarche de prédateur qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour et qui rendait James tout chose. Oh bien sur il adorait quand le diagnosticien le désirait mais dans le cas présent ils étaient dans un lieu public qui accessoirement était aussi leur lieu de travail et il connaissait l'imprévisibilité de son amant. Et pourtant, malgré son appréhension il était incapable de se soustraire au regard bleu brûlant de désir et puis il n'en avait même pas envie. Nerveux, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres au moment où Gregory arrivait à sa hauteur. Lequel, voyant ce geste, sentit la frustration avoir raison de lui et il perdit complètement les pédales. Il passa un bras autour de la fine taille de Jimmy, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte de fer et le plaquant contre son propre corps puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon qui lâcha les dossiers et écarquilla les yeux.

Profitant de la surprise de son jeune amant, House approfondit le baiser, sa langue rencontrant sa jumelle. Après un moment de flottement, Jimmy ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour de la nuque du diagnosticien et répondit au baiser, oubliant totalement le fait que toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir les regardaient, bouches bée. Après quelques minutes où le personnel de l'hôpital put admirer les talents d'apnée des deux compères, House rompit le baiser et sourit doucement à l'homme dans ses bras qui lui retourna son sourire. Puis Wilson, prenant conscience du silence qui régnait dans le couloir, rougit, adorablement du point de vu de Gregory, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci tentant de masquer sa gêne.

Après cette scène pour le moins…inattendue et touchante (et ouai comme quoi House n'est pas irrécupérable !), pour la première fois de son histoire, un silence de mort, total, absolu régna dans le service diagnostique du Princeton-Plainsboro. Silence que Cuddy, qui avait assisté au baiser, brisa.

-HOUSE !!

-CUDDY !!

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous venez de faire ?

-Quoi, ça se voit pas ! J'examine les amygdales de Jimmy, pardi ! (oubliez la précédente parenthèse, je retire ce que j'ai dit : il n'y a plus aucun espoir).

Ledit Jimmy, qui avait relevé la tête, devient, encore une fois, tout rouge mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Cuddy le coupa.

-Je n'est pas le temps de vous écoutez pour le moment car au cas où vous l'auriez oubliez la conférence du docteur Wenheler a lieu dans 10 min et je VEUX que vous y assistiez sinon je double vos heures de consultations, vu ?!

-Oh oh oh!! Cool Raoul! On a jamais dit qu'on venait pas ! Hein Jimmy ?

-Humm ? Oui, oui, bien sur…

Cuddy les jaugea du regard puis se détourna et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle se tourna vers eux semblant avoir oublié quelque chose.

-Et je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau après la conférence !

Et elle partie. Après le départ de la femme qui dirigeait cet hôpital d'une main de fer dans un décolleté de velours, James, les yeux plissés de colère, se tourna vers son amant.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Tu sais que t'es sexy quand t'es en colère.

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

-J'adorerais parler avec toi mais Mussolini Cuddy nous attend.

Puis Gregory lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de filer vers la salle de conférence laissant un Jimmy excédé en plan.

**Salle de conférence :**

Un silence studieux régnait dans la salle seulement rompu par le grattement des stylos et par la voix du conférencier que tous écoutaient attentivement. Tous…pas vraiment, House, lui s'amusait à balancer les cacahuètes, qu'on leur avait fourni au début de la conférence, dans la tignasse de Cameron qui n'avait rien remarqué. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ce petit plaisir ludique n'échappa pas à la règle quand House vint à manquer de munitions pour cause d'épuisement de son stock de cacahuètes en sachet. Celui-ci décida alors d'écouter ce que racontait cette éminente momie au nom imprononçable.

Après un quart d'heure House en eut assez. C'était d'un mortel ! Il décida alors de s'intéresser de plus près à Wilson (que Dieu le protège) qui était assis à coté de lui et avait le nez plongé dans ses notes. Gregory caressa longuement du regard la courbe de la nuque du brun puis décida que celui-ci l'avait assez ignoré comme ça. Il ouvrit le cahier qui attendait sagement des notes sur la conférence et qui commença à espérer avant que son propriétaire ne brise tous ses rêves en notant :

_Hey beau gosse, tu fais quoi ?_

Puis il fit glissé le pauvre cahier dépressif vers James qui lu le mot, se tourna vers lui, plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant avant de lui répondre.

_J'écoute et je prends des notes._

_Tu sais que t'es vachement sexy quand tu es sérieux._

_Arrête de dire des bêtises._

_Ce sont pas des bêtises. Je suis sérieux, te voir comme ça…ça me donne envie de t'arracher tout tes vêtements, de caresser tout ton corps et de te prendre violement ici même, sur la table, devant tout le monde pour que chacun puisse voir ce qui se cache derrière ton air de premier de la classe. J'en frémis d'avance._

En lisant ce mot, Jimmy devient, encore une fois, tout rouge. Même ses oreilles rougirent. Bien sur le diagnosticien affichait un sourire plein de fierté qui réveilla des envies de meurtre chez le bel oncologue.

_Tu m'énerves Greg ! T'en as pas marre de m'embarrasser ?_

_Honnêtement ? Non. J'adore te voir rougir._

James réprima un hurlement de rage et décida de se débarrasser de son encombrant amant en lui donnant de quoi s'occuper.

_Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ton jeu. Tiens, je te passe même mon sachet de cacahuètes. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille._

Et House adressa un grand sourire (de remercîment ?Non, impossible) à son ami avant d'ouvrir le sachet et de bombarder Chase (qui a dit que House était sexiste ?). Wilson soupira de soulagement et retourna à ses notes.

Après la conférence, House happa son voisin et sorti aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa jambe dans le but évident d'échapper à la confrontation éminente. C'était sans compter Cuddynator.

-HOUSE ! WILSON ! Dans mon bureau !

Greg soupira, se tourna vers James qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement puis, tel un condamné à l'échafaud, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice.

**Bureau de Cuddy :**

Lisa Cuddy dévisageait ses deux meilleurs médecins qui gigotaient de gène sous son regard insistant. Enfin, Wilson gigotait, House, lui, affichait son éternel sourire moqueur et lui rendait regards pour regards, l'insolence et la suffisance en plus. Cuddy soupira.

-Expliquez moi comment vous en êtes arrivez à…coucher ensemble ?

-Et bien, rien de plus simple Lisbeth. J'ai d'abord déshabillé Jimmy, puis je l'ai allongé. Une fois cela fait, je l'ai embrassé dans le cou puis je suis descendu plus bas et encore plus bas avant d'arriver à…

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots House et épargnez ce genre de détails. Et ne m'appeler pas Lisbeth ! Maintenant répondez à ma question !

Alors que Greg ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le brun, qui jusque là c'était contenu, perdit patience.

-Mais en quoi cela vous regarde ?!

-Cela me regarde parce que je suis la directrice de cet hôpital et que je n'accepterais pas que votre relation affecte votre travail !

-Et en quoi notre relation affecterait notre travail ?! Ca fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et notre travail ne s'en est pas ressenti alors sous prétexte que vous êtes au courant cela devrait changer ! Et puis, comme vous le dîtes si bien vous êtes notre directrice, pas notre mère donc notre vie privée ne vous regarde en rien !

Puis sur ces paroles l'oncologue sorti du bureau en claquant la porte. House le suivi après avoir adressé un geste de la main particulièrement condescendant à son tyran de patron.

Dans le couloir, le diagnosticien rejoignit son amant qui l'attendait.

-Alors Greg t'es content ? T'es fier de toi ? Non mais quel idée de m'embrasser devant tous le personnel de l'hôpital !

-Techniquement il n'y avait que le personnel du service diagnostique.

-Mais tu sais comment c'est ici ! Tous le monde doit être au courant à l'heure qu'il est ! Ca risque de nous causer des ennuis !

House haussa les épaules et regarda sa montre.

-On mange ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est moi qui paie.

Greg afficha alors son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

**Self :**

Greg et Jimmy était assis à une table et discutait avec insouciance, enfin aussi insouciant que pouvait l'être Greg, sous les regards insistant des membres du personnel de l'hôpital présent en ces lieux.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai ! La réponse au grand mystère de la vie se trouve dans General Hospital !

-Mais oui c'est ça, t'as raison.

Wilson tapota gentiment la main de son amant en signe de réconfort avant de saisir sa bouteille d'eau et de la porter à sa bouche. Greg enchaina.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? C'est pourtant là que je trouve les idées qui te font hurler de plaisir et que tu apprécie tant !

-Pffffffffff !!

C'est le bruit que fit Jimmy en recrachant l'eau qu'il venait de boire sous le regard moqueur (encore et toujours) du diagnosticien.

-Bon, t'as fini ? On peut rentrer ?

-Ouai.

-Et mais j'y pense ! Maintenant qu'on est officiellement ensemble t'as plus aucune excuse pour refuser de rentrer avec moi sur ma bécane !

L'oncologue pâlit avant de répliquer.

-Et mais j'y pense ! Maintenant qu'on est officiellement ensemble t'as plus aucune excuse pour arriver en retard au travail et pour échapper à tes consult' !

Et Gregory House, le grand Gregory House pâlit. (Et toc!)

**Chez ****House:**

Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le canapé, Jimmy entre les jambes de Greg, le dos contre son torse, et un morceau de jazz remplissait la pièce.

-C'est de qui ?

-Duke Ellington. Ca s'appelle Harlem Nocturne.

-Ah. C'est magnifique en tout cas.

House sourit à son ange qui lui retourna son sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Mais j'y pense. Tu n'as pas prit de Vicodine depuis cet après-midi !

-Ah ouai j'avais pas remarqué ! Faut croire que faire son coming-out est une cure contre la douleur.

Les yeux chocolat de James s'obscurcirent.

-En parlant de ça, peux-tu me dire ce qui t'as poussé à m'embrasser comme ça sur notre _lieu de travail _?!

La voix du médecin monta dans les aigu.

-Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je t'ai vu et j'ai pas pu résister et puis…Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi !

-Ma faute ! Comment ça ma faute ?!

-Bah ouai t'as cas pas être aussi bandant et puis quel idée de mettre cette chemise aussi !

-Quel culot ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ok ?! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma chemise ?

-T'es trop sexy avec cette chemise. Et franchement on peut pas poursuivre cette conversation plus tard genre demain parce que j'ai une bien meilleure idée pour finir cette journée en beauté.

-Gregory House n'essaye pas de te dé…

Jimmy ne put poursuivre pour cause de bâillonnement par la bouche de son chéri qui trouvait que décidément il n'existait pas de meilleur moyen de le faire taire.

-- LEMON -- WARNING -- LEMON --

(Oyez oyez ! Puritains, puritaines, âmes pures et sages (ouai, ouai c'est ça) passez votre chemin. Ce qui suit risque de choquer vos esprits innocents même si…vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez hé, hé !)

Greg poussa son amant qui bascula sur le lit puis s'allongea sur celui-ci en déposant une pluie de baisers sur son visage avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser auquel Jimmy répondit. Il détacha ses lèvres, ouvrit la chemise, coupable de tous les évènements de cette journée, et commença à embrasser son torse. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons, jouant doucement avec les petits boutons de chair, clairement encouragé par les gémissements et les soupirs qu'émettait James. House défit alors la ceinture du plus jeune avant de faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes. Excité au plus haut point par la vision d'un Wilson nu, hormis la chemise qui le rendait si sexy, se tordant de plaisir sous lui, le diagnosticien se déshabilla rapidement avant d'écarter les jambes de son ange et de se glisser entre elles. Les yeux dans les siens, l'homme prépara longtemps son amant le faisant se cambrer violement puis doucement il entra en lui. Jimmy enroula une de ses jambes autour de celle de son homme prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe blessée puis Gregory commença de lents va-et-vient qui rapidement gagnèrent de l'amplitude. Les gémissements du brun étaient maintenant des cris de plaisir qui s'amplifièrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en hurlant le nom de son amour. Greg en sentant les contractions saccadées de ses muscles jouit à son tour avant de se laisser tomber sur le corps tremblant et en sueur sous le sien.

-- LEMON -- WARNING -- LEMON --

Les deux hommes reposaient dans un silence paisible profitant de la chaleur de leur deux corps. La tête posée sur le torse de son homme, Jimmy écoutaient la pluie s'abattre aux dehors quand la sonnerie retentit brisant la douce atmosphère qui régnait. House grogna, James soupira.

-Laisse Greg je vais ouvrir.

Jimmy enfila son boxer et la chemise de House puis se dirigea vers la porte en se disant qu'au moins grâce à son coming-out il n'avait plus à se cacher. Il sortit de ses pensées et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Cuddy, Cameron, Chase et Foreman qui regardèrent sa tenue avec des yeux ronds. Il rougit.

-Ca alors ! La Grande Inquisition au grand complet !

Gregory, torse nu ayant enfilé un jean, se tenait appuyé sur sa canne et fixait d'un regard peu amène la délégation qui osait interrompre SA soirée et embarrasser SON homme alors qu'il était le seul à en avoir le droit.

-Pouvez pas vous casser, il pleut.

Sur ces arguments…frappant, il essaya de fermer la porte mais Foreman l'en empêcha en mettant son pieds contre le battant.

-S'il vous plaît House. C'est pour un nouveau cas, je suis sur que vous allez adorer.

Après une minute de réflexion, Greg les laissa entrer. Les quatre suicidaires pénétrèrent dans le salon et s'assirent. Les regards des deux femmes étaient fixés sur le torse admirablement bien fait de House tandis que celui de Chase s'attardait sur les longues jambes de Jimmy. Foreman , lui, regardait tout autour de lui tout en jetant de petits coup d'œil furtifs à Chase. Wilson sentant le regard insistant de Rapunzel, euh désolé, de Chase alla passer un jean puis revient dans la pièce où un silence de mort régnait et tendit une chemise à son homme qui l'enfila. Une fois cela fait, House interrogea les squatteurs qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Alors ce cas ? Il a intérêt à être vraiment intéressant sinon je ferais de vos vies un cauchemar.

Ils frissonnèrent puis Foreman prit son courage à deux mains.

-Il s'agit d'un homme, la cinquantaine, sans antécédents cardiaux. On l'a amené aux urgences parce qu'il a été pris de convulsion alors qu'il regardait la télé…

-Et c'est ça votre cas intéressant !

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas laissez finir. Cet homme s'est réveillé frais et dispos sans aucunes séquelles, cérébrales ou autres, mais…

-Eeeet… Va-y t'y es presque !

-Et bien…Maintenant il se prend pour un hybride de…Yoda et de Michael Jackson.

Greg échangea un regard avec Jimmy puis regarda Foreman droit dans les yeux.

-Je prends !

**Princeton-Plainsboro : **

Les six mercenaires arrivèrent à l'hôpital et House se dirigea vers la chambre de son patient, qui était à coté de celle du patient qui suppliait Dieu de l'emmener depuis qu'il était là, tandis que les autres allaient dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Greg pénétra dans la chambre où un petit homme, la soixantaine avec un visage de gnome et une moustache blanche assez fournie qui lui sourit.

-Bonjour jeune padawan. Plein de question je te sens.

House haussa un sourcil en jubilant intérieurement.

-Je suis le docteur House. Expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez avant d'être amener ici.

-Méditer je faisais car avec moi la force est.

S'en suivit une demi-heure de conversation stérile pendant laquelle Greg s'amusait comme un petit fou malgré un léger désagrément. Le type de la chambre d'à coté ne cessait de se lamenter et d'appeler Dieu ce qui rendait le diagnosticien vraiment dingue puisque le vieux fou là-haut était son plus grand concurrent. Sans aucunes paroles il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Au revoir jeune padawan. Revenir me voir tu dois. Que la force soit avec toi…Beat it ! Beat it ! Hou hou !...

Le jeune padawan en question arriva à l'acceuil, pétrifia la standardiste d'un regard noir et se saisit du micro. Un larsen se fit entendre dans tout l'hôpital et tout le monde releva la tête. Puis la voix ô combien célèbre du Dr Gregory House retentit gelant le sang de tout le personnel.

-Dédé (c'était le nom du patient dépressif), je suis Dieu…

Dédé releva la tête tandis que Cuddy et Wilson, dans leurs bureaux, sentait un horrible présage s'abattre sur leur tête.

-Je tiens à te dire…clames plus vite au lieu de chouiner! Tu mets trop d' temps à crever !

Et il se tu. Un silence de mort planait dans l'hôpital, tout le monde était tétanisé. Tout l'hôpital…Non…si quelqu'un serait passé devant le bureau de Cuddy ou dans le service oncologie du Princeton-Plainsboro il aurait vu deux respectables médecins essayant de s'assommer en se tapant la tête sur leur bureau, l'expression du plus total désespoir sur le visage.

Greg attendait Jimmy près de sa moto en faisant tournoyer nonchalamment sa canne enflammée. Quand son aimé le rejoignit enfin, il vit tout de suite l'air furibar qu'arborait celui –ci et lui décocha immédiatement un sourire charmeur.

-Avant de m'engueuler attend qu'on soit arrivé à la maison.

Et avant que l'oncologue ne réplique, il lui enfonça un casque sur la tête et y donna un petit coup, qui fit bourdonner les oreilles de James pendant quelques minutes, avant d'enfiler le sien et de grimper sur la moto, son compagnon fermement agrippé à sa taille.

Une fois arrivés, James attaqua direct.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi au beau milieu de la nuit j'ai entendu Dieu parlé et étrangement sa voix ressemblait à la tienne ?!

House le regarda droit dans les yeux et…haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais que t'es sexy quand t'es en colère.

-Ah non ! Tu ne te défileras pas cette fois ! Déjà que tout à l'heure on n'a pas eu la conversation _sérieuse_ qui était prévue alors…

Gregory décida qu'ils avaient quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que d'avoir une conversation _sérieuse_, il utilisa donc la technique infaillible pour faire taire son beau brun : il l'embrassa. Le dit beau brun essaya de résister mais finalement il se laissa aller dans les bras de son diagnosticien d'amant et soupira.

-T'es rien qu'un tricheur Greg !

Celui-ci attendrit et excité par la moue boudeuse en face de lui, l'entraina dans la chambre et…ferma la porte. Ce qui se passa ensuite n'appartient qu'à eux (Hum !).

Voili voilou ! Mon tout premier OS publié, c'est émouvant (essuie une tite larme XD).

Dites moi ce que vous en penser j'accepte toute critique constructive.

Donc laissez une review SVP  .


End file.
